


Galactis Majora - WN

by Apprisco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprisco/pseuds/Apprisco
Summary: Humans believe that the start of the universe was due to the big bang, 13.8 billion years ago, according to their timeline.However, in the beginning, far, far ago, at the start of everything, there was only light.Not photons, not radiation, simply, light.Along with this light, emerged a consciousness.For trillions of billenia, the consciousness matured.From experimentation to philosophy, it discovered everything it could possibly,and built the foundations of the world, the laws of physics themselves.Soon occurred the big bang, due to the fact that a set law went completely against the law of Entropy, unorderly chaos.Jumping back to billenia 9.5*10^119, the numbers of humans have multiplied drastically.Six-hundred-billion lifeforms inhabit the five nearest planets in the solar system, and the construction of the first Dyson sphere is underway.Fueling the power of five planets was an immeasurable task, for the humans, especially concerning the loss of energy while traveling through the vacuum. A Dyson sphere was a perfect choice, and humanity would soon evolve to the galactic stage. A being, without a single notable change in the physical world, reawoke.
Relationships: original character/unknown
Kudos: 1





	Galactis Majora - WN

Billenia Zero.

There was nothing.

Not even the pitch-black vacuum of space, the dark matter surrounding gravitational fields, nothing.

Absolute zero did not exist, the concept of temperature itself didn't exist.

More accurately, nothing existed. The laws of physics themselves didn't exist, atoms, quantum particles, quarks, nothing.

But one era, on one fateful era, deemed the Zeroth, a consciousness was born.

Born would be the wrong choice of word.

The consciousness was immortal, it had no physical body. Again, physics itself didn't exist. It was omnipotent, existing in every place, at every time, but place and time didn't exist.

The consciousness had no experience of death. It was conceivably the first life in this realm, the only one.

It came into existence, without any celebration nor assistance.

There was no "birth", at one moment it didn't exist, and in another, it did.

The birth of the consciousness, however, transgressed the only existing law, the law of entropy. Organized thought couldn't exist.

Thus, it created an imbalance in the "dimension", causing the big bang.

By simply existing, it had jumpstarted the birth of the universe and time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The consciousness began by contemplating its own existence. However, the answers to its questions were nonexistent.

After all, who could it ask?

Billenia passed, one after another.

Simply experimenting with the fabric of the known sciences, the consciousness spent its idle "time" trying to define the laws that surrounded itself.

The first atoms were created, the basic laws of quantum mechanics and the formation of neutrons, electrons, and protons.

When the first star appeared, five trillion light-years away from the center of the universe, the consciousness immediately realized, something happened.

Birth.

Birth of a star. It did not have consciousness, but in a few billenia, it withered away slowly, expanded for moments, and exploded in a vibrant flash of light, a scene that would cause

modern-day humans to gasp in awe, appreciate its glory for moments before winking out, vaporized by the heat.

Death.

Not only did the consciousness learn the concept of life and death, it learned beauty.

It made futile attempts to communicate further with more of the stars to come, none of them possessed what it had.

Billenia passed again and again, and black holes had also formed. This was an interesting irregularity, one it had never calculated for.

Entering it and leaving was a trivial matter, but gave the consciousness a minor disruption.

This anguish caused it to accidentally lash out at a black hole, simply exploding it into multiple, and sending them throughout the universe.

They slowed to eventually form galaxies, which were another sensational beauty for the consciousness.

However, this was getting stale.

The lifespan of a galaxy was much, much longer than a simple star, but soon enough, it also passed away, without making a single attempt at communication.

The consciousness didn't understand the concept of itself, the ability to think.

A stroke of luck.

Randomly, the first "living" creatures were created inside a certain galaxy.

In its haste, the consciousness failed to recognize the fragility of this "life" and destroyed them by simply attempting to communicate with them.

But the universe was large. Over the next millennia, a fraction of what it counted time by, hundreds of billions of "life" appeared from random sectors of the universe.

But all these locations died. Except one.

The concept of organized life itself went against the law of Entropy, the single law the consciousness could not manipulate.

Thus, the universe itself tried its best to destroy these anomalies, from supernovas to gamma rays, and light-speed black holes.

Recognizing this, the consciousness built its own intangible physical form. To call it a barrier, would be most correct.

Each attempt at the destruction of this life gave the consciousness a new feeling, pain.

A gamma-ray was a sharp knife stabbing deeply into its "stomach", a black hole was a migraine strong enough to knock any "person" out.

Yet, the consciousness persevered. The last life in the universe must survive, to teach the consciousness about its true nature.

Four billenia passed, and something strange happened.

It detected consciousness.

It detected gender, male and female, a new life form.

It was progressing much more rapidly than any other life form it had ever inspected.

The universe's attempts to destroy this lifeform did not halt.

New forms of "life", viruses and pathogens were created. Bacteria already gave this lifeform enough trouble, but these new pathogens were even deadlier.

Barely intervening on time, the population dropped to the thousands multiple times.

Millenia passed, and the attempts to destroy this irregularity decreased over time.

After all, just concealing the galaxy itself, and treating it as a local anomaly made much more sense in the case of the law of Entropy.

And finally,

the lifeforms evolved to a point where it could handle communications with the consciousness.

The first attempts were unsuccessful, the lifeforms did not have a language it could converse with, and lacked most emotion. 

More and more time passed, and large groupings of the lifeforms appeared.

This was the birth of civilization.

Carefully, the consciousness created a plan to nurture these lifeforms until it could find its answers.

However, it needed a medium, something it could use to converse freely with the lifeforms, without overloading them with its omnipotence.

Combing through the millions of lifeforms, the consciousness finally detected one that would be a perfect candidate for communication.

Its name was Ganymede, from the Trojan Empire, of the lifeform Human.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Galactis Majora. Galactis Majora is a tale concerning a mythological being far from the past, to the far future where humanity is constructing the first dyson sphere, achieving interstellar travel. The styles of the other chapters will be different, but the story will make sense! Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
